As A Good Husband Should
by I.Magickal.Sheridan
Summary: " The first law of hunting is simple, everything wants to eat but nothing wants to be eaten. I was angry for a time but everything has to eat and because yoma attacks aren't done to hurt the survivors and are purely for food I cannot blame them."
1. Chapter 1

There are days when she remembers her husband in the time before time, the time before she became as she was and she relished these memories and indulged in these dreams leaving everything to her second while she "cat napped". It was something that called to her constantly now, the undeniable urge to move in the magic hours of the day and avoid the daylight, preferring to find a nice and sunny place to spend a few hours sleeping peacefully. It was the feline part of her she knew, the monster in her, but there were some things that she could readily enjoy… that they could both enjoy. Like her husband Rafael.

Rafael with his green eyes and kind smile had married her the day that she had turned twelve and her first cycle began at the tender age of fifteen, the man had doted on her every day and even held her as she cried after she miscarried their first born child but gave birth second at age fourteen to two twin boys, Remus and Amis Rafaelsson, that grew up strong like their father. They had lived until she was fifteen together before the organization took her, the battle with him in their kitchen had been fierce and now she recalled that if he had been made into a warrior like she had he would've been a fierce one that Rafael Michaelsson. He had followed her a distance and had come to her when the village had summoned a warrior two years later and still accepted her as his wife despite the harsh words that were thrown at him by his family and friends. He told her about how they had gotten a hold of her sister after much fighting, the answer to the question she had long since wanted to ask.

He found her somehow shortly after she awakened, when she had finally been able to return to human form again he found her. Now she thought about it, it must not have been that hard to follow the swathe of destruction she'd cut across the land southwest but at the time it seemed amazing that someone would do such a thing. Her green eyed Rafael had been there sitting on a rock near the shallow pool of water fed by some underground source that flowed further south down a slow river smiling at her broadly, teeth bright against the sun darkened skin of his face. _"I found you again, beloved."_

Somehow he was serious, somehow he looked upon her new body and saw the girl he had known before still but drastically changed and he wept for her. Defiant and stubborn in such a way that had made him as famous in the southern lands as his skill as a smith he built this cabin for her near that pool, he had gone so far as to do the unthinkable…

She hadn't eaten for three months and the beast was creeping up, seeing him in a way that went far beyond the normal realm of sex and blurring the line between pleasure and food because he was both to the beast who thought of him as her husband as an afterthought. As entwined as they were they were still two very different beings with two very different ways of seeing the world. She remembered the morning she woke up alone and thought that it had all been a dream, him coming to her again, but that wasn't true in the slightest because he was there later.

That afternoon he arrived home with a horse, two goats, three pigs, a brace of chickens and four men, bandits who were murderers and rapists and deserved to die for their sins, for her to consume. Rafael had never liked bandits, hated them with a passion so fierce it rivaled the beast's thirst and hunger ever since he had lost a younger sister to them. She had asked him afterwards if he was truly okay with her because he had lost a young brother to a yoma, _" The first law of hunting is simple, everything wants to eat but nothing wants to be eaten. I was angry for a time but everything has to eat and because yoma attacks aren't done to hurt the survivors and are purely for food I cannot blame them."_

He had nodded at them as he hurried the animals inside the pen on the other side of the house. He hadn't asked questions but brought her bandits once a month from that day onward even if he had to travel well out of his way. Bandits seemed to like the southern steppe, more places to hide she supposed without the threat of avalanches or rockslides like the western lands, just as many trees, temperature that was not too hot in the summer and not bone shatteringly cold.

The next time he disappeared her returned with Amis, their younger son, who had yet to find a wife and was excited at the prospect of seeing his long lost mother again. Amis had lived with them for a few years before a young woman from a caravan had caught his eye and he had gone after her with their blessings. Life continued as it had before Amis had joined them, the day to day life they had both come to enjoy where they could pretend most of the time that they were a normal family. Despite what those of her army claimed it was a happy sort of existence and Rafael hunted for her well into old age and often joked about how she never aged while he became hunched and grey. 

Rafael who loved his wife and the Southern Lands had died at the old age of eighty-two in his sleep peacefully here with her in this little house he built for her years after her awakening, years of him providing for her as a good husband should.


	2. AN

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

.Vivian

.Sheridan


End file.
